The Long Road Home
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Sebastian finds out that he's pregnant, and sets off on a road trip to tell the other father. Will this long road end in heartbreak? Or does this long road lead home? warning contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

The Long Road Home

Chapter 1-Ohio

Sebastian sighed, and rolled over in his bed. All he could see in his minds eye was that plus sign. A couple weeks ago Sebastian had started feeling sick. He knew he was a carrier, but every time he had a one night stand with a guy from Scandals, or that two weeks where he dated Hunter, like four months ago he had always used a condom. He wasn't stupid, he knew that condoms failed sometimes, but he'd always been so careful.

He was pretty sure it was that guy that he'd been meeting all week at Scandals. He had said his name was Shane York. Sebastian had actually really liked him, not that he'd ever admit it. Shane was a drummer for the up-and-coming band BJ. Sebastian lay in bed thinking. Did he try to find Shane? Did he even want to keep the baby? Of course he did. He couldn't just give it up. He knew lots of other people who had had babies. Nick and Jeff had a little girl three years ago. Her name was Ashlynn. And Kurt and Blaine had a little boy named Christopher Finn. So it wasn't like he was alone. But they had all had their partners to help get them through. Sebastian sighed, he needed to see a doctor then go find Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Ohio

Sebastian waited in the waiting room, anixously. He couldn't sit still, his fingers were drumming or his leg was bouncing. He wanted to get in there. Part of him hoped that the test had been a false positive, but another part of him hoped he was pregnant so he could find Shane without sounding like a girl. He heard his father's voice in his head.

"Your nothing, but a girl! You were always a disappointment to me, and now I see why. I don't have any son's. All I have are two daughters."

Sebastian almost missed the nurse call his name. Robotically, he stood up and followed her back towards the examination rooms. She led him to a room clad in giraffes, and other jungle animals. It was obvious the walls were painted with children in mind. He smiled at the thought of a little sandy blonde haired girl with his green eyes, sitting, looking at the walls while they waited for the doctor to come show them their new little fammily member.

The nurse took his blood pressure, and his temperature. After she finished she packed up her stuff.

"The doctor will be in with you in just a bit.", she said smiling as he closed the door. After the door closed, and Sebastian was alone he started freaking out. What would he do if he was pregnant? It wasn't like his family needed money, but he highly doubted he or his child would see much of it. Sebastian was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the door open.

"Good morning, Mr. Smythe.", the doctor said happily, causing Sebastian to jump. "Oh!", she exclaimed laughing, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Doctor Star, and I'll be your obstetrician if you are indeed pregnant." Doctor Star was an older women. She had gray hair tied back in a bun, and a friendly smile. She wore cat-eye glasses that were a deep red and had little gems in the corners. Her smile always seemed to light up her eyes. All in all she kind of was like a grandma.

"Alright.", she said, after she looked over his chart. "I'm going to ask you to sit up there for me.",she said pointing to the exam table in the corner. She got the ultrasound machine while Sebastian went to sit down.

"This is going to be a bit cold.", she said as she squirted some of the gel onto Sebastian's stomach. She moved the wand around his stomach a little bit.

"It appears that you are pregnant.", she said, "Congratulations, Mr. Smythe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Indiana

Sebastian tried to find out the tour information for BJ. The band that Shane was a part of. After searching for about ten minutes he finally found it. After Ohio they were headed to Michigan. Sebastian packed his bags, and got in his parents camper. His mom had told him he could use it as long as he didn't break it. She didn't know why he needed it, but she said he could use it.

Sebastian arrived in Indiana about two hours later. He decided to stop, and get some food. He found a little small town diner, and parked his camper. He walked in, and sat down. A women cam over a couple minutes later.

"What can I get for ya, sugar?", she asked.

Sebastian looked at the menu.

"I'll have a burger and fries, please.", he said.

"Anything to drink?", she asked.

"Coke, please.", he said, tiredly.

When the lady came back over she sat down across from Sebastian.

"What's up, honey?", she asked.

"Why do you care?", Sebastian asked picking at his food.

"You should eat. That baby can't grow if you don't eat.", she said.

Sebastian looked at her shocked "How did you know I was pregnant."

The women smiled, "I have kids. I know how to tell when some one else is. So where you headin'?"

Sebastian didn't know why but he told the women everything. How the baby was the result of a one night stand, and he wanted to tell the other father. But the other father is on tour with the band that he's part of. The women listened attentively until Sebastian was done.

"That's some story honey." she said.

"I know." Sebastian said miserably. "I'm scared he won't want the baby."

The women took Sebastian's hand in hers. "Can I be honest with you for a minute, darlin?" Sebastian nodded, "If he doesn't want that baby, he's a damn fool who ain't worth your time. Everbody derves to be loved, darlin'. You do too. Remember that." she patted his hand, and stood up. "I'll be back in a little bit to take your plate."

Sebastian's finished eating thinking about what she'd said. Did he deserve to be loved? He thought back on all the stuff he'd done. When he was an asshole to Kurt. When he threw that slushie that nearly blinded Blaine. When he told David Karofsky he should stay in the closet. When he told Nick he was fat. When called Jeff a bleach blond bimbo no one could really love. Sure he had apologized for all those things, and had been forgiven, but that didn't erase them. Did he deserve to be loved? Sebastian wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a really bad case of writer's block, and a lot going on. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. This one is kind of just a short little filler, but I hope you like it. ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

Chapter 4- On the road – Indiana

Sebastian's phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Nick.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Bas." Nick said happily. "How's the trip going?"

"It's pretty good so far. I met this nice lady at a restaurant in Indiana." he said.

"So you haven't made it to Michigan yet?" Nick asked.

"Not yet. I'm about an hour from the state line." he said. "How are you? You sounded super happy."

"Well, Jeff and I got some news earlier." Nick said.

"Nick, please tell me you aren't pregnant again." Sebastian said trying not to keep the smile out of his voice.

"Well, I'm not." said Nick, "But I can't say the same for my lovely fiance."

"I thought Jeff wasn't a carrier?!" Sebastian said shocked.

"Apparently his test was false negative." said Nick. "Because he's pregnant."

Sebastian laughed. "That's great Nick. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Bas. I'm super excited."

"How'd Ashlynn take it?" Sebastian asked.

"She's so excited." Nick said, "I caught her talking to Jeff's stomach the other day."

"So what's been going on besides babies lately. I haven't seen any of you in forever." Sebastian said.

"Well, Blaine and Kurt are moving to Colombus. Blaine got offered a teaching position at a school there, and they said that Chris could go free if he took the job. Jeff and I saw Wes the other day. He's back at Dalton. He's in charge of the Warblers. Big shocker there right?" Nick said.

"We all knew he'd come back." Sebastian said.

"Nicky, who are you talking to?" Sebastian heard Jeff ask.

"I'm talking to Bas." Nick said.

"Oh! Put it on speaker!" he said. There was a click, and then

"Hey, Bas!" Jeff said.

"I'm guessing he hasn't had morning sickness yet has he?" Sebastian asked Nick.

"Nope." Nick said, chuckling.

"I'm just in a really good mood is that wrong?" Jeff said.

"Of course not honey." Nick said.

"So how are you, Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm good. Excited." Jeff said.

"Believe me you won't be excited once the morning sickness starts." Sebastian said.

"I guess." Jeff said, "But it will all be worth it. Won't it Bas?"

"It definitely will be Jeff." he said placing a hand on his stomach. "It definitely will be."

They talked for a while longer before Nick and Jeff had to go. Then Sebastian drove in silence, towards Michigan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Michigan

Sebastian arrived in Michigan a couple hours later. He felt exhausted. It took him around an half hour to find a place to park for the night. Then Sebastian fell to sleep.

Sebastian was standing in a room with Shane. Sebastian felt shocked. It shouldn't have been so easy to find him.

"Shane!" he called out. Shane turned to Sebastian surprise etched on his face.

"Sebastian!" he said smiling. They hugged briefly. "What are you doing here?!" Shane asked.

"I have something to tell you." Sebastian said, growing nervous. "I'm pregnant."

Shane looked at him shocked. "Wow!" he stopped for a minute. He leaned in like he was about to kiss Sebastian, but stopped just short. "If only I cared." Suddenly a knife appeared in Shane's hand he stabbed Sebastian in the stomach. Sebastian screamed, and...

**Three reviews for the next chapter. What do you think? Was it just a dream? Or did Shane really do that? Also feel free to leave a comment on something you would like to see in this story. I have so few ideas, and I really need some help. Thanks! ~Blackbird**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Michigan

Sebastian bolted up in bed. It had all been a dream. A very horrible, very real, dream. Sebastian needed to talk to somebody. He looked at the clock, it read seven thirty. Sebastian grabbed his cell off the bed side table, and dialled Nick and Jeff's number.

"Hello?" he heard a sleepy Nick answer.

"Hey, Nick." Sebastian said, sniffling a little.

"Bas, what's wrong?" Nick asked sounding a bit more awake.

"Who is it, Nicky?" he heard Jeff ask on the other end of the phone.

"It's Bas." Nick answered.

"Oh, hey Bas." Jeff said, still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Hey, Jeff." Sebastian said.

"So why are you calling so early Seb? You can't be traveling again already." Nick said.

"I needed someone to talk to." Sebastian said. "I had a nightmare. It was absolutely awful, Nick."

"What happened?" Nick asked. Sebastian told them all about his nightmare.

"Awww. Seb." Jeff cooed once Sebastian was done. "That won't happen. Shane will love the baby. And if he doesn't well, that's his own fault. You deserve the best, Bas someone who will love you and the baby with their whole hearts, and you know what? Their out there somewhere, Bas. I know it. You just gotta have faith."

"Thanks, Jeffy." Sebastian sniffled.

"Yeah, Bas, and we'll always be here for you, and Kurt and Blaine, and all the other Warblers." Nick said.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that." Sebastian said, smiling a small smile.

"Your welcome, Bas.", Nick said.

"Bye! Love you Sebby!" Jeff called.

Sebastian chuckled. "Love you too, Jeff." He hung up, and laid back down.

He tossed and turned, but after about ten minutes he decided to get up. He made himself a cup of herbal tea, he loved it, and it didn't hurt the baby. After drinking his tea, Sebastian decided to keep moving. It was still about a two hour drive to where the concert was supposed to be.

When Sebastian arrived, it was just time for the concert to start. He ran up to the ticket counter.

"Sorry, honey. We're all sold out." the lady said.

"But you don't understand. I need to see them. It's very important.", Sebastian said, desprately.

"Sorry, honey. Fire marshal's rules not mine.", she said.

"Can you tell me where their headed next?", he asked, sadly.

"It says..." the woman looked at a piece of paper. "Their heading to Wasington after this."

"Thank-you." Sebastian said, turning forlornly away.

When he made it back to the R.V. He sat down, and grabbed his laptop. He opened his video camera. He had decided to record his travels, to show to his baby someday.

"Well, hello little one." he said, trying to smile. "We're hear in Michigan. You are about four months along in daddy's tummy. I tried to get to papa tonight, but the tickets were all sold out. Michigan is very beautiful, but I prefer someplace warmer. I know Ohio isn't warmer, but I think we might move away from Ohio. Of course we'll still go back. We have to go visit Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, and Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff, and Ashlynn, and Christopher, and the new little baby that Uncle Jeff's gonna have...I'm rambling now. I love you little one, never forget that." Sebastian stopped the video camera, and saved the video. He was going to burn them to a cd once he got back to Ohio.

He stretched. It had been a long day. Sebastian dragged himself to bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Minnesota

Sebastian laid down in the RV. The concert in Washington was for another few days so he decided to rest here for a few days, and visit the doctor. He got out of the RV. The town he was staying in was really small so he could walk to the doctor's office. He took the short walk, and talked to the receptionist. Then he sat down to wait. He sat their for about five minutes before his name was called. Sebastian followed the nurse back to the room. The room was very plain. The walls were an uninteresting beige, and the floor was hard tile.

"The doctor will be with you in just a minute." The nurse told him. He nodded, and the woman left. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr." She looked down at her notes, "Smythe. I'm Doctor Bishop."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said, shakinng the woman's hand.

"So it says your here for your four month check-up?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to find out what I'm having, as well." Sebastian said, smiling. He was excited. He loved seeing his baby.

"If the little one cooperates, we can definitely tell you." she said. She squirted the gel onto Sebastian's stomach. He shivered as the cold goop touched his stomach. Doctor Bishop started moving the wand across his stomach.

"Alright, it appears your little one is feeling very cooperative. You're having a little girl." Sebastian smiled a little girl exactly what he'd wanted. He finished his check-up with Doctor Bishop, and left her office with a smile on his face.

When he got back to the RV, Sebastian opened up his webcam.

"Hello, princess. I can call you that, because I now know you are Daddy's little princess. We're in Minnesota right now. We're on our way to Washington to try and find Papa Shane. I love you so much baby girl. No matter what happens. We'll be okay. Even if it's just the two of us. I love you." Sebastian's phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the screen. It was Nick. "I'll talk to you later baby girl. I have to see what Uncle Nick needs." Sebastian turned off the webcam, and answered the phone.

"Hey, Nick.", Sebastian said.

"Hey, Bas!" Nick said, sounding very happy.

"What's got you so happy?" Sebastian asked Nick, smiling.

"Can I tell him Nick? Please, please, please!" Sebastian could here Jeff in the background.

"Sure, baby. After all it's your news to share.", Nick said laughing.

"Hi, Sebby!" Jeff trilled into the phone.

"Hi, Jeff." Sabastian said, chuckling at his blonde friend.

"So we found out what were having today!" Jeff said.

"Really!? I found out today too." Sebastian said. Jeff squealed.

"Oh, this is so exciting, Sebby! We're having a boy.", Jeff said.

"I'm having a girl." Sebastian said.

"Eep!" Jeff squealed. "Their going to fall in love with each other. I can see the wedding already. She'll look just like you, and he'll look just like Nicky, and..."

"Jeff! They aren't even here yet. Now, is not the time for matchmaking." Sebastian said, laughing. Jeff sighed, dramatically. "Fine!"

They talked for a while longer before Nick and Jeff had to go pick-up Ashlynn from daycare. They promised to call another time. Sebastian had just sat his phone down, when it rang again. He looked at the caller I.d, and smiled.

"Well, hello strangers." He said.

"Hello, to you too, Bas." Kurt said.

"I haven't talked to you guys in like three weeks! How's the move going?"

"We've almost got everything unpacked." Kurt said.

"And how's Chris doing?" Sebastian asked.

"He's adjusting. He misses Burt and Carole though." Blaine said.

"He was such a good distraction for Carole." Kurt said. There was a silence as everyone thought of Finn.

"At least your not to far away." Sebastian said quietly.

"True. But things are good here. Nick, Jeff and Ashlynn visited the other day. They found out Jeff's having a boy." Kurt said.

"Oh, I know. Jeff's already planning our kids wedding." Sebastian said chuckling.

"What wedding?" Blaine asked.

"I'm having a girl. Jeff's having a boy. Apparently he thinks their a perfect match.", Sebastian said.

"I bet they would be really cute together." Kurt said.

"Let's let them make their own decisions, Kurt." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. I guess. Well, we'll let you go Bas. You take care of that little girl.", Kurt said.

"Alright, bye guys.", Sebastian said.

"Bye, Bas." They both said. They hung up. Sebastian looked at the clock, it read eight-thirty. Sebastian decided to go to bed.

As he lay down he thought about everything that had happened. Today had been a good day. One of the best in a while. Things were looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Idaho/Washington

Sebastian was almost to Washington. He was so happy. He was so sick of road. Miles and miles of endless road. Hopefully, his journey was almost done. In a couple hours he would be in Washington. He was excited, but also very nervous. He hoped that Shane would at least think about being with him, and the baby.

When he got to Washington it was a short drive to the concert venue. He got a ticket and found his seat, in the front row. He hoped that Shane would see him.

He walked into the concert venue. He really needed to use the bathroom. So, Sebastian started looking around for a bathroom. He opened a door, and stopped when he saw Shane.

"Shane!" he exclaimed. Shane turned, when he saw Sebastian he ran to him,and hugged him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?", he said.

"I came to find you." Sebastian said, chickening out.

"I can't believe you followed me all the way from Ohio!" Shane said, shaking his head, smiling. Sebastian opened his mouth to tell Shane about the baby, when a beautiful woman walked in. She had short brunette hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. If Sebastian hand been straight, she definitely would've been his type.

"Shane..." she trailed off when she saw Sebastian. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had a visitor."

"It's fine Sierra. Sierra this is Sebastian, the guy I told you about. Sebastian this is Sierra. BJ is her band. She's also our frontwoman."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said, shyly sticking out his hand.

She smiled, and shook it. "It's great to finally meet the infamous Sebastian Smythe. Shane hasn't shut up about you, since Ohio."

Sebastian blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Hey! You should come with us for the rest of the tour!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I...I couldn't." Sebastian said.

"Awww... Come on Bas!" Shane said. "It'll be so much fun! Please!" Shane gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Another guy appeared in the doorway. "Guys it's time to go on."

"Alright, thanks LJ." Sierra said, and followed him out the door.

"I have to go, but you stay here okay?" Shane asked Sebastian.

"Sure. I have a couple things to do anyway." Sebastian said. Shane smiled at him, and left.

As soon as he was sure Shane was gone Sebastian pulled out his phone, and dialed Nick's number.

"Hey, Bas what's up?", Nick greeted.

"I found him Nick.", Sebastian said.

"You did!" he heard Jeff squeal.

"Nick can you at least tell me I'm on speaker phone?" Sebastian asked.

"Your on speaker phone." Nick said, chuckling.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Sebastian mumbled.

"So how did things go?" Nick asked.

"I...I...didn't tell him." Sebastian said, tears starting to form behind his eyes.

"What? Sebby!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know, Jeff. I know. I...just...froze. And then when I went to try again we were interuppted, and then he had to go on stage. They asked me to finish tour with them." he said.

"So, you can tell him on tour?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "So, can I ask you guys for a really big favor?"

"Of course you can, Sebby. We love you, your family." Jeff said, happily.

"Can you guys come pick up the RV? I'll give you the address of where it's at, but I can't leave it here."

"Of course we will, Bas." Nick said.

"Thanks, guys. Love you.", he said.

"Love you too." They said.

Sebastian felt so tired, so he decided to take a nap. Everything else could wait. Right now, things were okay, and that was all Sebastian needed.


End file.
